


Good morning with Jumin Han Jumin han X reader

by Skylikesspace



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylikesspace/pseuds/Skylikesspace
Summary: Jumin wakes you up in the morning and brings you some lovely breakfast.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Good morning with Jumin Han Jumin han X reader

You lay in the soft bed under the soft blankets Jumin had provided for you and him. Since you have been living with your husband, he’s been making sure to provide you with any comfort item you needed. The bed was a lot more comfortable than any bed you’d ever slept in. But that was most likely because you were laying next to Jumin Han. Everything just seemed a little better when you were with him. The sweet Chairman-in-line who’s been caring for you for a long time. 

Through the years, you had discovered a lot about Jumin. His soft spots, the insecurities he has; you’ve noticed so much more than you ever would have expected. And when anyone else around him had an opinion, they only saw a cold man with a lot of money. But Jumin Han had so much more in him than that. 

All these thoughts ran through your head as you lay in bed. You weren’t really asleep, but also not quite awake. 

Thoughts of Jumin….  
The alarm went off at 7am, way too early as always. You sighed and sat up to turn off that horrible sound. You picked up your phone and swiped the alarm to snoozing. You never got up at the first alarm. It could be laziness but you also wanted to take those moments to cuddle with your husband. As your turned around in the bed to take the man into your arms you noticed something fluffy. His cat Elizabeth the 3rd was laying in the way again. You gave the cat a quick petting while she pressed her body against yours enjoying your touch. While you were petting the cat you noticed Jumin wasn’t there. Where did he go this time? You never liked it when he did this - leaving for work early. Did they call him in again or did he have one of those moments again?

Jumin sometimes got really insecure, scared, anxious and most of all… sad. After his best friend had passed away when they went to get Saeran from mint eye Jumin never was the same. He was sad, insecure, and drank a lot. When Jumin was sad he locked himself up in his office, sometimes days at a time. To work and mostly drink wine, he didn’t really get drunk anymore, just tipsy. But it always worried you.

So you sat up, ready to go find him. Hoping to help the man through another episode, clean away the empty wine bottles and give him a blanket so he wouldn’t get cold falling asleep face forward on his desk.

As you wereabout to get out of the soft and hairy bed , (Thanks, Elizabeth.) Juminwalked in and gave you a smile “No - no, love. We are not doing that. You arestaying in bed.” You looked up in confusion but then got a smile on your facewhen you noticed your husband had brought a plate of breakfast with him. Youwere rather surprised though, as Jumin usually lets the chef make somebreakfast for the 2 of you. But you were also really relieved that he wasn’t drinking his feelings away again.

He sat downnext to you with the plate. It had eggs,bacon and some toast. It looked pretty good! Some people (like a certain Actor), would think Jumin couldn’t cook. But he could. His is chef does the cooking most of the time but Jumin surely had the skills to cook an egg. 

Jumin gave you a kiss on the cheek and smiled as he said stay “Say ‘aaaa’, love". You did what your husband asked and opened your mouth, which allowed Jumin to stick some egg on a fork and feed it to you. “Does it taste good?” he asked you, worried that it wasn’t up to your expectations or that it wasn’t good. You smiled and nodded as you swallowed the egg “It is great, Jumin. Don’t worry”. He handed you the fork and you started eating while Jumin watched, observing you every bite you took. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the love of his life. And of course it was. The egg might not have been the most perfectly cooked egg, but it was perfectly cooked with love from your husband.

After you finished off your plate, you put it back on the nightstand. “It was greatJumin, I still want my cuddles though.” Jumin smirked and pulled you in fora hug. “Of course my love, anything for you.“

As Juminput his arms around you[,] felt his soft hands rested over your back. You could feel the wedding ring you put on him last year during your beautiful spring wedding. 

You loved Jumin, and he loved you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much too @franjipanitree on twitter. To help me get all my grammer mistakes out of the fic. She makes amezing art and you should cheack her twitter out!
> 
> I am importing my older works from tumblr and currently do not write mystic messenger anymore.


End file.
